


Not Your Average Morning After

by cordelia_kingsbridge



Series: Boston Verse [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Aftercare, Age Difference, College, Come Shot, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Face-Fucking, Humiliation, Interracial Relationship, M/M, Minor Feminization, Orgasm Delay, Safewords, Sharing Clothes, Size Difference, Size Kink, Slut Shaming, Subspace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-24
Updated: 2015-01-24
Packaged: 2018-03-08 21:29:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3224114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cordelia_kingsbridge/pseuds/cordelia_kingsbridge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Riley tries to catch Andres off-guard. It doesn't go the way he expected, but he's not complaining.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Your Average Morning After

Riley got up once during the night, a bleary stumble to the bathroom and back to collapse in Andres’ arms once more. The next time he woke, he was alone in the bed; sunlight filtered through the gaps in the blinds. He reached for his cell phone to check the time before he remembered that it was still in his pants pocket. 

The bathroom door stood open far enough to prove it was empty, but the bedroom door was closed, and sounds of movement were audible from the main room of the apartment. Riley took stock of the state of his ass – pleasantly sore, nothing to worry about – and got out of bed, stretching until his back cracked and popped. He used Andres’ Listerine again and studied himself in the bathroom mirror, admiring the dark bruises Andres had left on his hips and the large hickey at the base of his throat.

All of his clothes were in the living room. He could go out there naked, but that wasn’t as much fun as certain other options could be.

Returning to the bedroom, Riley rummaged through Andres’ dresser until he found something to suit his plans – a large dark blue T-shirt printed with the logo of the BPD Police Academy. If it fit Andres comfortably, it was going to be huge on Riley.

He pulled the T-shirt over his head. The neck was so wide that it slipped off to the side, half-exposing one shoulder, and the hem fell at mid-thigh. Riley checked himself out in the mirror again, pleased by the image he made, and opened the bedroom door.

His stomach rumbled at the smell of fresh coffee and frying bacon. Andres stood in the kitchen, working at the stove with his back to Riley and wearing nothing but a pair of sweatpants. The musculature in his back was just as defined as his front, and he had tattoos there Riley hadn’t seen yet – the words _FAMILIA – LIBERTAD – ORGULLO_ scrawled across the top of his back in flowing script, and further down between his shoulderblades, the number 3184 and the phrase PROTECT & SERVE.

“Morning,” Andres said, glancing over his shoulder. “There’s coffee in the – ”

He did a picture-perfect double-take, abandoning the bacon on the stove to turn around and stare at Riley with wide eyes.

“Morning,” said Riley. “Is it a good idea to fry bacon without a shirt on?”

As Andres’ eyes raked over Riley’s body, his surprise faded, replaced by pure arousal. “Are you wearing anything under that?”

Riley shrugged, leaning over the side of the breakfast bar so the T-shirt rode up a few more inches.

Andres’ nostrils flared. He turned around again, flipping the bacon in the pan, and ignored Riley for a full minute. Then he shut off the range and moved the pan to a cold burner before striding towards Riley with an air of such stern authority that Riley’s breath caught in his throat.

Andres put his hand on Riley’s thigh and dragged it up under the T-shirt to grope his bare ass. “You. Little. _Whore_ ,” he said, punctuating each word with a firm squeeze.

Riley’s eyelids fluttered, his cock tenting the front of the shirt.

“Is this the kind of boy you are?” Andres asked. “Coming out here bare-assed like you’re being paid for it, distracting me, flaunting your fucked-out cunt?” His fingers tapped against Riley’s hole. “Were you hoping I’d fuck you again right here?”

“Yes,” Riley said, arching his back.

Andres grabbed Riley’s arm and yanked him away from the bar. “Well, that’s too fucking bad,” he said, and shoved Riley down on to his knees. Gripping Riley’s hair with his left hand, he plucked open the drawstring on his sweatpants and shoved them down, pulling out his cock. “Open your whore mouth.”

Riley moaned as Andres’ cock shoved between his lips. He relaxed his jaw, relishing the heavy weight on his tongue. They’d agreed to no condoms during oral sex as long as they didn’t come in each other’s mouths, so Riley’s senses were filled with the taste and smell of hot, salty flesh rather than latex. He tried to suck, but Andres fucked in and out too fast for him to keep up.

“You look so good with a cock in your mouth.” Andres carded the fingers of both hands through Riley’s hair, holding his head still as he pumped his hips. “Knew you would, those pretty pink lips…”

He tilted Riley’s head back for a better angle. The first couple inches of his cock slid into Riley’s throat, meeting no resistance.

“Shit,” Andres breathed out. “How much can you take, baby? Think you can take the whole thing?”

Riley looked up at him and hummed affirmation.

“Let’s see.”

Andres slowed down, pushing his cock further down Riley’s throat with each careful thrust. He hadn’t told Riley what to do with his hands, so Riley braced them against Andres’ solid thighs and timed his breathing to coordinate with Andres’ steady pace. His eyes stayed open and locked with Andres’.

Cursing beneath his breath in a blend of English and Spanish, Andres ran his fingers over Riley’s face, lingering at his wide-stretched lips and the trails of saliva that had slipped from the corners of his mouth. His cock was right at the limit of what Riley could take, jaw aching and throat already tender.

Overwhelmed by the admiration in Andres’ gaze, the lust in his touch, Riley moaned again around the thick cock that was stuffing him so full. Andres’ hips jerked, which Riley adjusted to easily – but he was so excited now that he lost control of his breathing, and he struggled for the next inhalation.

Andres pulled back immediately, returning to a fast, shallow facefuck. Riley’s eyes fell shut; he fisted his hands in Andres’ sweatpants and did what he could with his tongue, ragged noises of pleasure spilling forth as Andres used his mouth just like he’d used his ass last night.

He swayed when Andres pulled out, opening his eyes in surprise, but Andres still held his head with one hand. “I want to come on your face,” Andres said, jerking himself off with rough tugs. “Color?”

“Green,” said Riley, “God, do it – ”

“Close your eyes.”

Riley obeyed, listening to Andres’ harsh panting breaths and the wet slap of his cock against his palm. He strained forward, obliging Andres to pull his hair to keep him still, and Andres uttered a low, punched-out sound as hot stripes of come landed on Riley’s cheeks and nose and mouth.

Resisting the urge to lick his lips, Riley concentrated on the wet slide of Andres’ come down his face. He needed to touch himself so badly he was dizzy with it.

Andres hauled Riley to his feet and pulled him close, swiping the come off Riley’s mouth to rub it into his cheek instead. “Look at me.”

Riley was cautious opening his eyes, but Andres had only come on the lower part of his face, so nothing dripped into them.

“You’re going to go wash your face,” Andres said, stroking Riley’s back. “Don’t jerk yourself off; don’t even touch your cock. Don’t change your clothes and don’t put on underwear. You’re going to come back out here and eat breakfast, and if you’re a good boy, I’ll fingerfuck you before I take you home. Do you understand?”

“Yes.”

Andres turned Riley in the direction of his bedroom and sent him on his way with a gentle slap to his ass. Riley stumbled along, stupefied with submission, his erection bobbing with every uncomfortable step. When he saw himself in the bathroom mirror, he had to grab the sink counter with both hands to keep them off his cock. Andres’ come was smeared all over his flushed face, his lips red and puffy. Nobody looking at him would doubt for a second that he was a cocksucking slut.

Riley ran the warm water and washed his face, patting it dry with the navy blue hand towel that lay on the counter in a careless heap. He grit his teeth against the sharp throbbing in his balls. There was no way around it, this was going to hurt – punishment, no doubt, for having tried to manipulate Andres. Still worth it, and he trusted Andres to bring him off before he left, anyway. Outright orgasm denial was one of Riley’s limits.

Back in the kitchen, Andres was setting two plates of bacon and toast on the breakfast bar. “I had to warm the bacon back up in the microwave, so it won’t be as good as it would have been,” he said. His eyes flickered over Riley’s body, lips quirking at the sight of Riley’s unsatisfied erection.

“Sorry I distracted you,” Riley said.

Andres snorted. “Yeah, it was a real tragedy to have to stop cooking to get my dick sucked.”

Grinning, Riley gestured to the coffeemaker. “Is it okay if I – ”

“Help yourself.”

Riley poured himself a cup of coffee and took a sip. It was good quality, a strong dark roast like the kind he preferred himself. He set the cup by his plate, rounded the bar, and hopped up on the stool, tugging the T-shirt down to be sure it covered his ass.

“So am I taking you back to campus, or do you want me to drop you off somewhere else?” Andres asked after a few minutes of eating in comfortable silence. “I don’t know what you Harvard guys do on weekends.”

“Same stuff as anyone else, probably. But yeah, I need to go back to campus. I have a concert tonight.”

“What kind of concert?”

“I’m in the Harvard-Radcliffe Orchestra. Cello.”

“I’m not surprised,” said Andres. “I’ve seen how much you like have a big hard piece of wood between your legs.”

Riley rolled his eyes and shoved Andres’ shoulder. Andres laughed, popping his last piece of bacon into his mouth.

“You haven’t called Autumn,” he said.

Polishing off the last of his coffee, Riley said, “It seemed too awkward to cold-call her.”

“You wouldn’t be; I told her about you.” Andres paused with his toast halfway to his mouth. “And I’m realizing now that this could come off as creepy pressuring, so it’s the last time I’ll mention it. I just think you’d fit in well with the group. We’d be happy to have you.”

“Maybe I’ll call,” Riley said.

After they’d finished eating and the plates were in the dishwasher, Andres shoved Riley up against the kitchen counter and kissed him, his mouth flavored with coffee and bacon. Big hands slid beneath the T-shirt and cupped Riley’s ass.

“Are you still uncomfortable?” Andres asked.

“Yeah.” Riley squirmed against him. He hadn’t had blue balls this bad in _years_ , and he was still at half-mast, fattening up again quickly as Andres manhandled him.

“Good.” Andres got a hand between them to stroke Riley’s cock, his other hand still all clenched up on Riley’s ass. “You’ve been a very good boy, so I’m going to give you a choice. I can finger you until you come, or I can suck your cock – but I won’t put anything inside. Up to you.”

“Finger me,” Riley said, not having to consider it for a moment. When Andres’ eyebrows rose, he added, “Please.”

Andres smiled and turned Riley around to bend him over the counter. He kicked Riley’s legs apart, made him arch his back, and flipped the hem of the T-shirt over Riley’s hips, exposing his bare ass. Then he patted one cheek, said, “Stay like that for a minute,” and walked away.

Riley dropped his head between his arms, breathing through the humiliation, letting it buoy his arousal – not that he needed any help in that department right now. He kept as still as he could while he waited for Andres to return, which took closer to three minutes than one.

“Good boy,” Andres said, squeezing some lube onto his hand and setting the bottle on the counter. No way it had taken three minutes just for him to get that from the bedroom; he’d left Riley out here like this on purpose.

Andres spread the cheeks of Riley’s ass with one hand and let out a long, low whistle. Riley’s face burned.

“Your cunt’s all pink and swollen up, baby.” Andres rubbed lubed fingers teasingly around Riley’s hole. “You sure you want me to play with it?”

“Yes. Please.”

Andres pushed his thumb inside. Riley keened at the dull, sweet ache of his tender flesh, hips canting up.

“You took my cock so well last night,” Andres said, working his thumb in and out of Riley’s hole. “Did you like that? Being spread open and fucked like the cockslut you are?”

“Yeah – yes, I – I need more, please – ”

Andres replaced his thumb with two fingers – but he held them still, slotted deep in Riley’s ass. “Seems to me most men wouldn’t choose getting fingerfucked over a blowjob. Maybe you should prove to me how much you need this. Show me why you want it.”

Bracing his hands on the counter, Riley rocked his hips, sliding his hole up and down Andres’ fingers. Andres didn’t help him at all.

“There we go,” he said, massaging Riley’s ass. “Move those tiny hips for me, baby. You gotta work for it.”

Riley let out an embarrassed, aroused sob and surrendered, riding Andres’ hand the way his body was craving, fast and hard and whorish. He bounced his ass on Andres’ thick fingers, clenched around them, then circled his hips to press them up against his prostate. Andres whispered encouragement as he moved, filthy compliments about how pretty Riley looked, how sexy he was, how sweet and tight he felt inside. His free hand was in constant motion – smoothing over Riley’s spine, smacking his ass, pulling on his hair.

When Andres finally took an active interest in Riley’s prostate, Riley cried out and scrabbled at the counter.

“Oh _God_ , please…” His cock and balls _hurt_ , denied for so long and then kept on the edge.

Pulsing his fingertips right where Riley needed them, Andres said, “Can you come without touching your cock?”

“Sometimes. Not today. Please.”

Riley was ready to add the word _yellow_ , in case Andres thought he was playing, but Andres’ left hand closed around his cock a moment later. Though the handjob was awkward with Andres using his non-dominant hand, Riley wasn’t anywhere near the neighborhood of giving a fuck. He cared most about the fingers buried in his ass, bumping up against his prostate; the friction against his cock was just what he needed to tip him over the edge, gasping and coming so hard he lifted himself up onto his toes.

Andres played with his prostate, fingers fucking slowly in and out of Riley’s hole, until Riley squirmed away. Then he scooped Riley up in his arms and carried him to the couch, settling Riley sideways on his lap with the T-shirt rucked up so the soft fabric of his sweatpants brushed against Riley’s bare ass. He pushed his hand underneath the shirt to rub Riley’s back.

Sighing, Riley curled into Andres’ warm, broad chest. Submissive bliss washed through him in gentle waves, all safety and calm and contentment. He nuzzled Andres’ neck and kissed the underside of his stubbled jaw.

“Are you okay?” Andres asked after a while.

“Yeah.” Remembering what Andres had said last night about Dom drop, Riley said, “You?”

“Better than okay.”

Riley smiled, idly playing with the cross that hung from Andres' neck. “I should probably go soon,” he said with real reluctance.

“Mmm.” Andres kissed Riley’s temple, removed his hands from beneath the T-shirt, and lifted Riley off his lap. “All right, up you get.”

Riley glanced down, and his eyes widened at the damp patch on Andres’ thigh where lube had trickled out of Riley’s hole.

God. It looked – it looked like he’d been _wet_. Like his wet slutty cunt had dripped all over Andres’ leg.

Andres’ eyes followed Riley’s; he sucked in a breath through his teeth.

“You’d better get some clothes on quick,” he said, “or neither of us is ever going to leave this apartment.”

* * *

Parked at the curb outside Harvard Yard, Andres said, “We should do this again.”

Riley opened his mouth, but he hesitated too long. Andres’ face went smooth and blank.

“No,” Riley said, resting a hand on his arm. “I want to. I _really_ want to. I just don’t want to give you the wrong idea or lead you on, because I’m not interested in getting into a relationship right now. It's my first semester of college, and I broke up with my high school boyfriend right before I came here - ”

“Hey, I’m not exactly rushing to be tied down myself,” said Andres, his shoulders relaxing. “Doesn’t mean we can’t fuck. Our kinks mesh so well, it would be a shame to waste that.”

Riley searched his face for hints of deception. Andres met his eyes, waiting patiently; Riley’s hand was curled around his wrist, fingertips nudging up against his slow, steady pulse.

“Okay,” Riley said, pleased. “I’ll text you.”

“Sounds good.”

Riley reached for the door handle, then reconsidered and leaned over to kiss Andres goodbye. Their lips caught and clung, reluctant to separate.

“Thanks for breakfast,” said Riley.

Andres’ eyes glinted with mischief. “Thanks for the sex.”

**Author's Note:**

> This will be the last installment in this 'verse for a while, as I'm about to begin a new novel-length WIP. I am keeping the 'verse open, however, and I do expect to add to it at some point in the future.
> 
> If you enjoy my work, you can check out my completed m/m novels on [LiveJournal](http://ckingsbridge.livejournal.com) and come hang out with me on [tumblr](http://ckingsbridge.tumblr.com)! I'll be posting my newest novel to AO3 as well, so keep an eye out. :-)


End file.
